video_game_connected_universefandomcom-20200214-history
A Man They Call the Sage
A Man They Call the Sage 'was a virtual representation of one of Edward Kenway's genetic memories, relived by a research analyst at Abstergo Entertainment through the Animus. Description Edward met with the Templars at the docks to meet the Sage and escort him to the governor's mansion. Dialogue Edward met with the Templars near the docks. * 'Woodes: ''Good morning, Duncan. Just over here...'' * Stede: ''Edward! Hello, Edward! I found a man to purchase my remaining sugar! Quite a coup, I must say!'' * Woodes: ''He just called you Edward.'' * Edward: ''Oh, that's the merchant who sailed me here. Out of caution, I gave him a false name. '' * Woodes: ''Ah... well done.'' * Edward: ''We'll catch up, Bonnet! Later.'' * Torres: ''Very punctual, Duncan. This way. Here he is, a man both Templars and Assassins have sought for over a decade. I am told your surname is Roberts. Is this so? You recognize this, I think. '' Torres drew some of Roberts' blood into the vial. * Julien: ''According to the old tales, the blood of a sage is required to enter the Observatory. '' * Torres: ''We have the key. Now we need only its location. Perhaps mister Roberts will be eager to provide it. Transfer him to my residence. '' The group headed towards Torres' residence. * Edward: ''Such a fuss over one man. Is the Observatory really such a grand prize?'' * Torres: ''(Yes, indeed.) The Observatory was a tool built by the Precursor race. Its worth is without measure. '' * Edward: ''Precursor race... I see.'' * Torres: ''One of your early letters mentioned the desire to kill the Mayan Mentor, Ah Tabai. Were you able to carry out this contract before coming here? '' * Edward: ''I...I was not, no. Too many... complications along the way.'' * Torres: ''A pity. But the maps you delivered with the blood vial will see that job finished. '' * Edward: ''Aye. That's the idea.'' * Woodes: ''I don't like this route, Torres. We're exposed.'' * Julien: ''Something is wrong. Stay close, Grand Master!'' * Torres: ''I feel it too. Do not let them get their hands on the Sage! At whatever cost!'' During the journey to Torres' mansion, the group was attacked by Assassins. * Woodes: ''Assassins! Above! They're on the rooftops! Crossing me is fatal, cur! Don't expect mercy. I've survived much worse than you! To action then. It ends now! You're consigned to oblivion.'' * Julien: ''Watch the streets and alleys. They could be anywhere!'' * Torres: ''Protect the Sage!'' Edward and the others fought off the ambush, but they were caught by surprise when more Assassins ambushed their group, allowing the Sage to escape. * Guard: ''Ah!'' * Torres: ''Stop him!'' * Edward: ''You're a nimble one, I'll give you that. Hang back and make this easy on both of us mate! Stop, or I'll kneecap you!'' Edward managed to capture the Sage. * Roberts: ''Well done, lap dog.'' * Edward: ''Quiet!'' * Julien: ''We'll see him to the prisons, Grand Master.'' * Torres: ''Double the watch.'' * Woodes: ''Well, I'll be buggered. What an active day we've had, gents!'' * Torres: ''(Yes.) Beset on all sides by our enemies. We must be more cautious.'' * Woodes: ''I do wish I could remain to see our drama done, but I must avail myself of these winds and sail for England.'' * Torres: ''By all means, Captain. Speed and fortune to you.'' * Woodes: ''With luck, I'll return myself a governor. And with my idiot King's blessing, no less. (Goodbye!)'' * Torres: ''As for you, Mr. Walpole... I consider this the first payment in a long-term investment. (Thank you.)'' * Edward: ''Obliged.'' * Torres: ''I would like you to be present for the interrogation tomorrow. Call around noon.'' * Edward: ''Yes, sir.'' Outcome Edward managed to recapture the Sage for the Templars, and received the payment for the delivered maps and blood vial. Trivia * In the novelization, the Assassin attack on the Templars in order to rescue Bartholomew Roberts is omitted and the scene of the induction of Julien du Casse, Woodes Rogers, and Edward Kenway leads directly into Rogers' departure for England. Despite this, Ah Tabai still berates Edward for murdering his students in the novel. * Some Assassins can be seen assassinating guards from haystacks and hiding places and Edward could shoot the unarmed Assassins during his walk with the Templars. * The music that plays while escorting Roberts and the Templars is borrowed from Assassin's Creed III ''making it the only major piece of music in the game not newly-composed. Gallery References * ''Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag